Elijah and Mikael
The relationship between the original vampire Elijah Mikaelson and his father Mikael. Elijah is the second eldest son of Mikael. Like all of his siblings he both feared and respected his father. But when Mikael wanted to kill Klaus, he wanted Elijah's help to do so, but Elijah refused to help him. It has been shown that Elijah has always had a level of fear and anger towards his father, for hurting him. Pre-History The Middle ages Elijah Mikaelson was the third-born child to Mikael and Esther in an area in the New World that would come to be known as Mystic Falls. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. During Elijah's early life, he and Klaus both fell in love with a woman named Tatia. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus came out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrik. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings through the heart and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness, would be destroyed. Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Niklaus made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf side, Elijah and his father ran to Klaus and discovered the truth about him. Mikael and Elijah then shortly ran away before it got worse. Mikael then forced his wife to do a spell on Niklaus to make his werewolf side dormant. Mikael also made Elijah help him in tying up Klaus so that his mother could do the spell. Then one night, his mother was killed by "Mikael". After burying their mother, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah promised that they would never turn their backs on each other and that they would stick together as one, always and forever. 1900's New Orleans Two centuries after the Originals settled in New Orleans and had finally built their home, Mikael came to town. There, he coerced Marcel Gerard into telling him where his sons were. Before he went to kill Niklaus, he went to see Elijah who was preparing for a night at the opera, telling him that he was there to talk. Elijah was furious with his father because of the centuries-long hunt that had prevented them from knowing true happiness and for the fact that he had forced them to flee Europe, and that now he only wanted to talk. Mikael insists that he only ever targeted Niklaus and never Elijah, whom he had always been proud to call his son. He then asks him for his help in killing Klaus. Elijah attacks his father in a rage but is easily overpowered. He nevertheless continues to insist that he would never betray his brother to anyone, least of all his father. Despite Mikael's attempts to change his mind (mostly by ranting about Klaus being an abomination), Elijah proudly says that he will always choose Klaus. At that moment, Mikael stabs his son with a wooden stake, incapacitating him as he goes to kill Klaus. When Elijah manages to regain his strength, he goes to the opera house where Klaus and Rebekah are fighting Mikael, who is holding Marcel as a hostage. As Mikael feeds on the unconscious vampire, Elijah tells Rebekah and Klaus that they need to flee. As they hid in the streets while Mikael tracks them, Elijah tells the two to run while he holds Mikael off, promising them that he will find them wherever they go. As his siblings run, Elijah prepares to fight his father to give them time to escape. The Originals TV series Season One In Always and Forever, both witnessed Klaus' transformation, and Elijah helped Mikael subdue him so Esther would lock Klaus' hybrid side. In Le Grand Guignol, in a flashback scene in 1919, Elijah and Mikael's confrontation is shown and Klaus tells Camille that Elijah had felt guilty about that night for years afterwards because he hadn't been able to stop their father. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, unknown to Elijah, Mikael had been brought back from The Other Side by Davina who also put a spell on him to tether him to her will, not allowing him to make a move against his children for months and keeping him in an attic with the white oak stake in his possession. Elijah had been looking for the stake, suspecting Davina had it, and after an encounter with werewolves that forced Davina to summon Mikael, Elijah saw his father again. Throwing Mikael away from Davina after he had gotten off of his magical leash, Elijah was stunned to see his father alive. Mikael told him that he had hoped to see Klaus before him but would make do with Elijah, who he still saw as a traitor for supporting Klaus. Elijah briefly fought Mikael but was no match for him. Mikael drove the tip of the white oak stake into Elijah's chest, causing him great pain and nearly killing him before Davina regained control of Mikael and commanded him to go back to the attic. Mikael had no choice but to comply and fled, leaving his son speechless. Quotes Videos The Originals 1x15 Mikael finds Elijah wants him to help kill Klaus Trivia * Mikael himself stated never wanted Elijah dead, however in season 2, he tried to kill his second oldest son. * The father seems to be much more powerful and stronger than his son, despite their close age. The enhanced strength of the father while he was human is the solution of this circumstance. Due to that fact Mikael is also stronger than Niklaus, despite him being the Original Hybrid. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed